


Having You Near Me

by orphan_account



Category: MNL48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brei listens to a vinyl. Coleen can't sleep alone. The night is cold, and their company will warm it up.





	Having You Near Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please bear with me, this is the first time I'm writing something like this ;-;
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy this one, and stand strong #CocoBrei shippers! <3 <3

Brei peeked outside, past the curtains of the window in her room. It was a quiet and chilly night, enough to raise goosebumps and wrap yourself up inside a warm, fluffy blanket. Most of the members decided to go home and spend the rest of their sembreak with their family, which explains why there was a deafening silence all throughout the house. Brei liked this very much, away from the noises for a while, just tranquility in her hands and mind.

“Perfect night to play some good old music.” 

Brei exclaimed as she stood up from her bed to rummage through her vinyls, looking for something to play in her phonograph. 

“Bee Gees, The Carpenters, Queen…”, she continued flipping around. 

“I played  _ Abbey Road _ last night, so I guess I’ll pass with The Beatles for now.” she whispered to herself. 

Not long she stumbled upon Air Supply’s  _ Lost in Love _ , “Oh! I haven’t listened to this after quite some time.” 

She carefully brought out the vinyl from its sleeve and placed it on her record player. She laid on her bed, pulling up the covers and let herself immerse to the music which echoes around her room.

_ “I came to you and never asked too much _

_ Wondering what you would say…” _

Not long after the record played, there was a knock on her door. A whisper came from the slightly opened door, “ _ Ate _ Brei? Are you still awake?”. 

Brei stood up and saw Coleen, in her pajamas, with Wawai and Wowoi in both of her arms. 

“ _ Ate _ , I can’t sleep in my room. Can I stay with you tonight?”, the younger spoke with obvious fear in her voice.

Confused, Brei asked “ _ Uy _ , yes you can. Where’s Emz, by the way?”.

The original baby exclaimed, “She went home already, after we ate lunch. I’m all alone there and I’m thinking about the story Ate Daryll told us.”.

Brei went back to her bed, while Coleen followed her. Brei tucked in the younger Trinidad inside with the stuffed toys in between them. Brei remembered what Coco said in one of their interactive lives, that her hair smells great because she uses the shampoo with flowers in it.

It was true. They smelled of jasmine and other flowers she knew but couldn’t recall in her memories. She never noticed the clarity of the younger’s skin with how close she is to her right now. They always stood and sat together, from the mall show for Gingham Check, the Shanghai Fest and their interactive lives, but it was just this time that Coco made her heart flutter for the couple of minutes she laid beside her.

“ _ Give me your troubled mind _

_ You know it's used _

_ I can do so much for you... _ ”

Out of the blue, Coco whispered “ _ Ate _ , can I say something?”.

“Lately I’ve been thinking about me, being the center of Gingham Check.  _ Ate _ Thea was supposed to be on that place right? I’m just worried about how she felt when I replaced her for that spot. Also with that, I think about what the fans think about me…”

Brei can sense the anxiety of Coleen with what she opened up. The poor girl has been part of the frontline for the past months. She feels pity on how this adorable girl is able to think about what people think about her, and even worry about the people being affected by sudden changes.

“Coco, people love you. You have the charms that won their hearts, nobody would hate someone like you! Besides, I heard Thea was doing great after what happened. So don’t worry about what she thinks about you either.”, Brei tried to uplift Coco’s mood.

_ “I want you _

_ Having you near me,  _

_ holding you near me _

_ I want you to stay and never go away” _

Unconsciously, Brei pulls Coleen closer to her, hugging her whilst doing so. “Thanks,  _ Ate _ .”, Coleen whispered.

“Promise me you’ll always be cheerful as you are on stage, okay? And that you won’t think about those kinda stuff again.”, Brei replied, full of hope that Coleen’s thoughts will be brought back as clear as her smile.

“Promise  _ Ate.”,  _ Coco giggled.

The eyes,  _ chica _ , they never lie. Coleen’s eyes resembled how the million stars in the sky reach our heavens, how they shine despite being light-years away from our earth. It had the same aura as the breeze that Brei felt a minute before Trinidad entered her quarters.

Brei was captivated of the younger one’s stare, wanting Coleen to only do so all night. She was frozen, never wanting to let go of Coleen in her arms as she purposely tightened her grasp, resting the other’s head by her chest. 

“Are you fine now, baby Coco?”, Brei jokes, hoping to break the freezing atmosphere she’s made.

“As long as you are here,  _ Ate _ , I’ll be fine. So, don’t let go of me now.”

“I won’t, I’ll stay here until you sleep soundly.”, Brei tried to keep her composure, unbeknownst to her that Coleen could hear her heart beating out of rhythm.

_ “I’ll love you tonight, it feels so right…” _

The only thing Coleen remembered before she fell into her slumber was Brei’s lips, touching her forehead, and hearing three words she’ll always keep in her thoughts.

  
  


\---


End file.
